The New Goddess!
by CarzyNinja
Summary: This started out as a homework. This will contain JasonxPercy and PiperxAnnabeth, this is for a friend that I got addisted to M Rated FanFiction. So that is what it's going to be! Don't read it you don't like!


This started as homework.

I don't own anything, sadly :'(

This FanFiction is for one of my best friends he's called Jacob Ashton! Hope you like it Jacob!

This chapter contains BoyxBoy-JasonxPercy.

In the chapter, next chapter will be GirlxGirl-PiperxAnnabeth.

Don't like this kind of stuff get lost, I don't want people dissing this because of the couples, am I clear?

Key:

"Talking"- *Actions*- 'Things Gods/Goddess do'- _'Thinking'_- **"Sprits"**- (A.N)

I was 13 I knew nothing of what was happening as I walked into some kind of Camp, one of them told me it was for Demi-Gods, I just laughed and walked thought the lush fields. Until I can to a beach and saw a young boy and girl sitting there talking happily.

When they heard a twig snap they turned the boy flashed me a grin "My name is Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." The girl in turn smiled "Hello, It's nice to meet you, my name is Achlys it means mist and darkness, let me guess your Demi-gods too" they nod.

That's when I sensed an arrow coming towards me I turned, flipped and caught the arrow leaving everyone that saw shocked. Not that I cared. "I would rather not have someone shooting at me please, so stop before I snap you like a twig!" the sand was getting into my shoes it was really annoying me.

Suddenly people gasped, at first I didn't know why until a centaur came, I heard "What in the bloody gods happened here, and why does this child have a god and a goddess claiming her" I shrugged "How the hell do I know" I yell, then Percy steps up "Looks like we have a goddess in are mist" everyone starts bowing.

Then out of nowhere this really horrid smell comes, I've always had a sensitive nose be now, the smells are worse, it also like people were shouting not talking normally "Yes we do have a goddess here, her mother is Artemis and her father is Ares apparently" the centaur yelled.

"Gods damn it, can you stop yelling!" I scream "Eh, Achlys were not yelling" said a soft voice, tough my blurred vision I could see everyone turn and shouts "ARTEMIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I fall to my knees and cry out in pain.

Then someone picked me up, the voice was soothing my pain when she says "It's alright my child I'm here know. Please Demi-Gods don't shout or talk to loud; Achlys needs to learn to control her powers. Now she knows who she is her senses are 100 times as strong as they were before." The aura that surrounded her was comforting.

My voice less than a whisper "Mother?" I had to know.

I was alone all my life, I've never had anyone; now I find out I might have a mother and father are alive. Being alone no-one cared for me so I was mistreated, I mean as in beaten and raped, thing like that!

"Yes child." I look up my vision clear and see a young woman about 18-20 holding me and suddenly memories flash past in my mind: My mother holding me, my first steps and then when I was four walking up to someone, I think his name was Kronos, kicking him where it hurts and punching him round the head because he 'gifted' me. Whatever that is!

"You remember something's, don't you child." I nod and felt an encrusting pain though the back of my head. "Was it Kronos that I kicked where it hurt and punched round the head because he gifted me?" I question.

She laughs "Yes, honey it was!"

"The how old is she?"

"Well she's actually about 4000, but lost all her memories because of someone! Hera I'm going to kill you!" thunder crackled "And you, I'll set Achlys on you!" the thunder stops.

"Am I really that powerful I scare Zeus?"

"Yes, my child, you are" I laugh

"Hello my child!" I look up to see a Man standing there like he owned me or something

"Lord Ares, what are doing here" the centaur asked.

"I'm here to see my daughter, is that wrong?" he asks

This time my mother says "1...2...3..."

"Errrrrr, MEN!" I start running. When I am far enough, I stopped breathing hard.

Them someone I hadn't seen in years walks though the entrance of Camp-Half Blood.

"VV!" she turns and shouts,

"Achlys! It's been ages!" I run over to her and we hugged each other.

"I know right." We started talking about random topics, I could still taste the sea salt that had come off that Percy boy, and I'm guessing he's the son of Poseidon.

"What are you doing here Achlys?" VV asks,

"Oh I'm a goddess, and from the smell that you are emanating you're a goddess too, Mother is Aphrodite and Father is Hades" she nods.

"Wait how do you know?" I laugh,

"Just think about it" she had her thinking face on, when she shrugged and I laughed again.

"It's because..." I get cut off by…

"Everyone we're playing truth or dare, in Percy Cabin!" A random camper says.

VV pulls me along saying "It'll be fun, like the old times!" I smile and follow her.

"Tell you later! Wait….I need to get someone! Go there and wait for me, okay?" she nods.

~5 minutes later~

Percy was asleep in his cabin, when was a loud knock on his door "Seaweed-Brain, get up!" "We're playing truth or dare!" Percy groaned.

"Where? Annabeth" he asked sleepily

"Your cabin!" this woke him up,

"WHAT?"

"Get over it!" it was Thalia

"Thought you joined the hunters?" he asks

"I did, but I got bored, and I'm probably going to get kicked out" she replies

"Whatever let me get dressed?"

~5 minutes later~

Nearly all the camper walked into Percy's cabin (It's massive) and settled down, there was another knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Percy asked

"My name is Achlys, it means Mist and Darkness, I turn 17 on the 10th October, My parents will be reviled later, for those how don't know and my friend here is called Jacob, say hey Jacob. We did meet before you know." I say calmly

"Hey Jacob" I role my eyes

"Stop. Being. A. Dobe. Jacob!" They look confused.

"Dead last, do you know any Japanese *they shack their heads* Oh My Fucking Gods 'Thunder crackled' Oh shut the fuck up Zeus! And before you ask no I am not afraid of what he can do, simply because, of who my parents are I am stronger than all the Olympian Gods and Goddess! Oh and Jacob is a son of Zeus, so Thalia be nice to him or I'll have to kill you and my mother wouldn't like one of her hunter being killed *Everyone gasped* Yes my mother is Artemis and my father believe me or not is Ares, Jacob is the one of the only boys I like! And that's out of two!"

Jacob nods. "It's useful having a goddess on your side" I nod.

"Who is the other one?" one asks,

"He'll be joining us later" they nod

"So are we playing or not, I'm going first" everyone nods in approval.

"Jason, truth or dare?" I ask (Yes, Jason, Piper and Leo are in this)

"DARE!" he yells to the havens

"Good that's what I wanted, I dare you to have Sex with Percy" everyone's jaw dropped, well apart from the Aphrodite's cabin that giggled and say in unison,

"Good dare, we think we like you"

"Your mother said the same thing to me, when I first met her" I calmly state.

"Oh My Gods, why drag me/him into it?" Annabeth and Percy shout together.

"Awwww, are the little love birds, unhappy that there not going to be each other's first, how sad" I chuckle.

"Fine, I accept the dare" Jason grumbled,

"Wow, someone has a temper like his father, Jupiter, am I correct?" he nods,

"How did you know?" he asked

"Temper, eyes, the fact you can fly and you just had a massive amount of power, just then like when I dared Zeus/Jupiter to be called Mr Loser for a week. It was funny may I add" I shrug at the shocked faces.

"Well Jason, do your dare, and know I will be watching so I'll if you don't and disobeying me equals a lot of pain"

Jason and Percy rush out the cabin.

"Come Jacob, we shall watch the dare unfold in front of the cabin" he nods and we leave.

~To Zeus cabin~

Jason dragged Percy to his cabin cursing me for the dare, making him do what he's going at the minute.

Once inside the cabin, Jason pushed Percy on his bed, they are being watched by Jacob and I. So they had to do the dare or be punished.

Jason crawled on top of Percy "Who said I was on the bottom?" Percy asks.

Jason just laughs "You're an idiot, It's my dare, so I'm on top!"

"He has a point Baka!" I say.

"Baka?" all three ask

I role my eyes "It means idiot, in Japanese, as you know I speck it. Anyway, carry on"

Jason crushed his lips to Percy's licking his lip asking for an entrance, Percy gave it to him tongue exploring his mouth taking in Percy's taste.

He un-buttons Percy plain sea-green top (Yes I know it's not what they were at camp, but I don't care, do I?) Percy blushed at Jason's movement, discarding the shirt, Jason latched onto Percy's neck, sucking, licking and nibbling.

Percy moaned.

Jason made his way down Percy's chest to his nipples, latching on to is right nipple he sucked, Percy let out a moan, Jason moved his mouth to the other nipple, after abusing it enough, he moved to unbuttoning Percy's pants.

"Come on guys, this is taking ages!" Jacob chuckles

"Calm down, Achlys, they'll get there soon!" I nod

"I sure hope so" they turn their heads.

"Shut up, will you!" fire burns in my eyes.

"Carry on before I kill you!" they nod scared

Jason grabs Percy cock and starts to pump it, Percy yet again moans.

He stop pumping Percy and engulfs whole, moaning as Jason sucks Percy, his head bopping up and down, his tongue licking round the erect member and even nibbling on it.

It didn't take long for Percy to come in Jason's mouth.

"Wow!" Percy says breathlessly.

"We're not done yet!" Jason smirks.

Jason undresses himself and positions his erect member at Percy's entrance.

"This is going to hurt, okay?" Percy nods.

In one swift movement Jason enters Percy.

Percy screams, tears coming to his eyes, Jason gave Percy some time to adjust to him.

I wasn't long before Percy was rocking his hips saying,

"M…m…move Jason" Jason compiled.

Jason pulls out of him and pushes back in at a painfully slow pace, Percy starts getting impatient and starts moving his hips to speed Jason up.

"This is the game we're playing is it, Percy" Jason whispers seductively in Percy's ear before licking the shell of Percy's ear making him shiver.

Grabbing his hips to stop him moving, Jason starts moving faster and harder, coursing Percy moans to louden a hell of a lot.

Jason was nearing his end; I could see it in his eyes, so he grabs Percy again and starts pumping him.

With a scream of "Jason!" Percy cums.

As Percy clenches around him, Jason Cums with a scream of "Percy!"

They are panting on the bed.

Both grinning like idiots "Come on get dressed we have to get back to the game, Baka's!"

"Oh, come on Jason, we better be getting dressed." The other nods.

~5 minutes later~

~Back at Percy's cabin~

"Have fun? Because it sure sounded like it" Annabeth and Piper ask heart broken.

Percy and Jason nod.

"My go, Piper Truth or Dare!" Piper looks like she's going to cry.

"Dare" she whispers

"Have sex with Annabeth!" they look startled.

I grin.

'Wow, he has some guts, to bad he's a boy' I think.

Piper sighs "Fine come on Annabeth"

Annabeth nods and they leave.

"Looks like we're going again, Jacob!"

He nods and we leave.

(Well I'm going to leave it here tell me what you think.

Hope you all enjoyed)


End file.
